


Stalemate

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Other, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: There is always a compromise, always a solution.





	Stalemate

_OK_  
Let's be honest this is getting hostile  
and i've got enough on my plate  
too many irons in the fire  
to spend anymore time in this place

I can't see your views and you cant see mine  
We are at a stalemate  
We aren't being convinced anytime soon  
Why can't we just see  
We are at a stalemate

So as it must go  
i've ventured through the nono zone  
I traveled through the no mans land  
To bring you this offer of a mutual surrender  
let's just walk away

I really don't wanna drag us on any more  
I mean you seem like a reasonable guy  
(at first)  
And I really don't wanna bring this to a war  
I mean we both must have got cold feet  
(when you said that)  
So how's about this be our thing:

You say "Merry Christmas!"  
And i'll say "Happy Holidays!"  
Neither of us are wrong  
You say "Good afternoon."  
And i'll say "Good night."  
Noone has to be wrong

 _ALRIGHT_  
let's be honest your god probably doesn't exist  
To me, my people, or my culture  
And i'm sure mine's doesn't in yours  
But I still hope that she blesses you anyway

I can't see your views and you cant see mine  
We are at a stalemate  
We aren't being convinced anytime soon  
Why can't we just see  
We are at a stalemate

You call me by my name And i'll call you by yours  
(Bob)  
We don't have to believe it  
(Get along)  
We cannot maintain this stalemate and war

So we'll call it a truce and disagree to disagree  
keep our distance and watch our backs  
In our own minds knowing of truth  
that neither of use could truly ever see  
Or maybe i'm wrong but I don't really care I just  
wanna see them smile again when we're around

 _ **SO**_ _ **COME ON!**_  
Let's disagree to disagree  
Let's fuck off, suck a cock, fuck ourselves, and check ourselves  
before we wreck ourselves and friends  
In this childish conflict  
What does and doesn't exist  
Is up to me to decide in my mind  
And you for yours

You say "They."  
And i'll say their name  
You'll call me what I want you to  
I'll call you what you want me to  
And then finally when the sky is clear  
We can end this god forsaken and god damned

  
**Stalemate**

 

 

 

 

 

_(and maybe i could come over sometime to borrow some sugar)_

**Author's Note:**

> I was pissed at someone for way to long and now I have a poem to express how I feel about the argument.


End file.
